


My Heart Is Beating Too Fast

by qironvg



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, MDZS, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - Fandom, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Airplanes, Confusion, Everyone knows each other, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, No Smut, Short Story, Theyre gay, WangXian, WuJi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qironvg/pseuds/qironvg
Summary: Wangji gay panics when the beautiful stranger decides to take a nap right on his shoulder. He thinks it’ll be fine after the plane ride, but he didn’t expect to see him again.
Relationships: Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian, WangXian - Relationship, Wei Wuxian | Wei Ying/Lan Wangji | Lan Zhan, Wei Ying/Lan Zhan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	My Heart Is Beating Too Fast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Me).



> This won’t be a long story, it’s going to be super short and one chapter, not a whole story with long ass plot, lol, depends.

Wangji pushed his glasses higher up his nose for the fourth time in the last ten minutes. They kept falling everytime he looked down at his slacks, staring down in utter boredom. He tapped his shoes hurriedly against the floor of the airport, exasperated from waiting in line. Even the long gray coat he wore was beginning weighing down on him, starting to feel heavy along with the bags he carried around his neck. Still, he maintained proper posture, swiping his hair out of his eyes.

The sound of a speaker turned on, and a female voice let everyone know to board their airplanes. Wangji let out a breath through his nose, feeling relieved. His brother Xichen had recently called him, letting him know that he would pick him up from the airport when his plane landed, and Wangji really couldn’t wait to see him.

~~

He tried not to walk too fast, it was improper, but his feet betrayed him. He hurriedly made his way to his seat, carefully stepping around other people. The people boarding with him were speaking loudly, laughing with each other and yelling over their own voices to talk. Couldn’t they be more quiet? It annoyed him, he wished he could be alone, but of course he can’t do that. He just had to deal with them for a few hours, and then he was free of being in such a social place.

He sat down, removing his glasses and neatly tucking them in his shirt. At least he got to sit by himself, right?

Wrong. Making his way over, or more like tripping his way over, was a man. Lan Wangji turned and stared at the window, closing his eyes slowly. _Please_ , he pleaded. _Sit somewhere else._

“Hey, I’m going to sit next to you, okayyy?” the man said, his voice obnoxiously _loud_. He heard the stranger take a seat next to him, which confirmed his fears. Wangji cringed and let out a breath through his nose, already wishing death. 

He turned around slowly to acknowledge him, facing the man and taking in his appearance. He was wearing black cargo pants with a chain dangling off his waist. A red t-shirt was tucked in neatly with a belt securing it. Seeing how the t-shirt was rather tight and hugged his small waist and good form, Wangji gulped and quickly shifted his gaze to his face.

That was his next mistake. His face was unfairly attractive up close, with dark eyebrows, face framed with dark hair and thin pink lips widened into a very cute smile. He was holding a drink in his hand, tilted and close to spilling. 

Wangji nodded at him, looking away once again and staring forward, glaring holes in the seat in front of him silently. The stranger didn’t seem to notice that Wangji wasn’t in the mood to make conversation. He shuffled in his seat, as if figuring out which way to sit, and said in a loud voice again, “We’re going to be here a couple of hours, huh? I’m Wei Wuxian, or Wei Ying, my birth name. You?"

Wangji continued to look forward, wondering to himself if he could jump off the plane to get out of the situation. After a couple of seconds, he decided to reply to the man, who was still waiting for an answer, “Lower your voice.” 

Wei Wuxian clearly wasn’t expecting this answer. He scrunched his nose and puckered his lips in dissatisfaction, but complied and said in a whisper instead, “Ahhh, fine. Why the cold tone of voice, though?"

He slumped back into his seat, crossing his leg dramatically and sipping loudly from the straw in his drink. Satisifed, Wangji relaxed his back against his own seat. 

“Wait, you didn’t tell me your name! I told you mine, it’s only fair!” Wei Wuxian complained suddenly, facing Wangji and leaning towards him. Wangji cursed mentally, thinking that his ride would never be peaceful. When Wangji didn’t answer, Wuxian whined. “Ah, don’t be like this, let’s be friends!"

“Lan Wangji, birth name Lan Zhan.” Right as he said it, the plane began to take off, the wheels going faster and faster. Wei Wuxian quickly leaned back, gasping. He nervously set his drink down, his fingers shaking.

With fear and nervousness in his eyes, he looked at Wangji, as if hoping that Wangji could help him.

A male voice spoke in the intercom, announcing to everyone the take-off, but Wangji couldn’t hear much of it. Not over Wei Wuxian’s nervous babbling, a string of ‘ _oh no_ ’ leaving his mouth. In confusion, Wangji turned to look at the state Wei Wuxian was in. Surely, he couldn’t be that scared, right? The plane was simply taking off, it didn’t even feel that bad. 

Wuxian seemed to disagree. He was curled in his seat, his eyes wide and his hands gripping the seat. He was taking gulps and looking around at everything, but nobody seemed to notice. Everyone was calm and looking at their phones, texting, or quietly discussing with someone next to them. Except Wuxian, who looked so scared that it tugged at Wangji’s heart.

He didn’t know why, but he felt like comforting him, tugging him in and giving him a hug, enveloping his arms around him so that he wouldn’t look so _scared_. Of course he didn’t do any of that, but surprised himself and Wei Wuxian anyway. 

He layed his hand on Wei Wuxian’s trembling one, stopping him from gripping the seat so hard. Wei Wuxian looked up at him, and Wangji’s voice got stuck in his throat. Big gray eyes stared right at him, and his lower lip was trembling. He couldn’t help but stare back with a straight face, losing himself momentarily and stroking his thumb once over Wei Wuxian’s soft hand. The plane began to fly smoothly, finally leveling itself and going at a better pace. Clearing his throat, he shakily said, “It’s over.” 

He removed his hand and looked the other way. His heart was beating fast as he chided himself for doing that. What was he thinking, laying his hand on a stranger’s hand, with only having known him for less than thirty minutes? 

Wei Wuxian was stumped back in his seat, looking more calm now, although he was still breathing a little faster than normal. Wangji hoped that he didn’t say anything about what happened, not even a thank you, but of course the universe was against him today, wasn’t it? 

“Woah, Lan Wangji, I didn’t know you could be so nice!” Wei Wuxian seemed to have recovered slightly, nervously giggling now. 

Lan Wangji sighed, this was going to be a very long ride. 

~~

"Lan Wangji,” Wuxian whispered, finally bored with not saying anything. Wangji pretended not to have heard, and continued reading his book, his glasses once again propped up his nose. 

“Lan Wangjiii,” Wei Wuxian drew out the ‘i’ in his name, expressing his exasperation. Wangji wasn’t going to give in to his pretty face, he wasn’t. 

Wei Wuxian huffed, seemingly not wanting to be ingnored nor bored any longer. It had only been an hour since Lan Wangji spoke to him, and Wangji had been reading ever since. 

“Lan Zhan!” he said, his voice a little louder. 

At that, Wangji looked up from his book, closing it and staring at Wuxian with a cold look. Wuxian grinned, showing his cute bunny teeth and making Wangji’s heart do little flips. He had a thing for bunny related things, and he hadn’t expected this man to remind him of one. 

“You finally looked at me! Sorry for calling you Lan Zhan, you can call me by my name if you want!” Wei Wuxian laughed, tilting his head and making Wangji’s head spin. Wei Wuxian had a tiny mole under his lip, and he had cute bunny teeth, and it was all driving him crazy because how can one person’s face be so endearing?

“What is it?” Wangji asked, hoping his voice didn’t betray him and showed how affected he actually was. He ended up sounding bored and cold, similarly to his voice every time he spoke anyway. 

“I’m bored,” he pouted, making Lan Wangji freeze at the cuteness. It didn’t show, since he already didn’t move much.

“Mn,” he said, and went back to reading. 

“Lan Zhaaan,” Wei Wuxian tugged at his arm. 

At this, Wangji looked down and glared at Wuxian's fingers that were wrapped around his gray coat. Wuxian seemed to notice, so he lightly let go. 

“Ah, Lan Zhan! What should I do?"

Wangji pondered it for a moment, taking off his glasses and tucking them gently inside his shirt again. “Sleep, Wei Ying."

Just as he said this, he rested his head on the headrest of the seat and closed his eyes. This way, it was easier to avoid Wei Wuxian’s cute face and maybe even his loud, but endearing voice if he actually managed to fall asleep. He heard Wei Wuxian groan, then after a few seconds, giggle. Wangji furrowed his eyebrow, confused as to why he would giggle.

“You called me Wei Ying,” Wei Wuxian said with a happy sigh. Lan Wangji felt astounded. He didn’t know if it was because of the altitude, but he felt his heart start to beat faster. Beside him, Wei Wuxian appeared to be shifting around, although he couldn’t see because he already had his eyes closed. Suddenly, the moving stopped, and Wei Wuxian sighed again. “Sweet dreams, Lan Zhan.” 

Wangji would’ve replied, but he felt his eyes beginning to grow heavier by the second, and he couldn’t bring himself to make the effort. Before he knew it, he fell into a deep sleep. 

Wangji blinked his eyes, allowing the light from the window to enter his vision. He swallowed a yawn, frowning at the fatigue. 

Although he was still in the same exact position he was in when he fell asleep, he felt something was off. Something weighed down on him, and then he realized that he didn’t hear any of Wei Wuxian’s chirping, loud voice. 

He also realized that what weighed down on him was not only figuratively, but rather physically too. Wei Wuxian’s head was resting nicely on his shoulder, his head tilted to the side probably from sliding down as he slept. 

Wangji gasped quietly. The handsome face was so peaceful-looking, that he didn’t dare move. 

Wei Wuxian shifted his head slightly at the movements Wangji had made when he woke up. He tucked his head in deeper into Wangji’s shoulder, making Wangji hold his breath. His eyes were fluttered shut, long eyelashes resting on the smooth skin of his cheeks. He was flushed pink, and his mouth was opened in such an adorable way, quiet snores leaving his mouth. His hair was also tousled, falling in front of his eyes. 

He didn’t know what beckoned him to do so, but he felt like he should remove it from his face. So slowly, without moving the shoulder Wei Wuxian was using as a pillow, he reached out his hand. Gently, he threaded his hands through the messy hair and pulled it back, tucking it behind his ears. 

The movement didn’t seem to affect Wei Wuxian. Instead, he seemed to snuggle up closer to Lan Wangji, shoving his face closer to the crook of his neck. 

Wangji didn’t know how much longer he could last. At first, he thought he should wake up the man and remove him, but now he couldn’t do it. His face was too peaceful. 

Besides, Wangji could use the moment to stare at his face without being noticed. 

First, his eyes landed on Wei Wuxian’s own eyes. The crinkles from smiling were all gone as he slept, instead with smooth skin. His eyelashes were dark and long for a man, and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling softly. They were somehow endearing. 

He trailed his eyes down to his long, thin nose, and noticed that there seemed to be a blush that spread from his nose to his cheeks. Wangji rubbed his thumb gently underneath Wei Wuxian’s eye, and saw that his thumb came back a bit pinker. 

He was wearing blush, _oh my god._ He didn’t know why it affected him so much, but it was just so _cute_ and he liked it. 

Trailing his eyes lower, Wangji finally got to what he wanted to see most, his lips. 

They were thin, and colored a deeper shade than his skin. Wangji slowly smiled, noticing the way Wuxian let out little snores from his parted lips, and pouting in a way that made Wangji want to lean down and plant a kiss on them. He restrained himself from doing so, and instead noticed the bunny teeth peeking out, and the small mole underneath his lips. 

Wangji continued staring for a while, just trailing his eyes all over Wei Wuxian’s face until he realized how weird and creepy he was being. He was technically a stranger, having only met the man a few hours ago. Even if Wei Wuxian talked to him like he was familar with him, it didn’t give him the right to touch him in his sleep, as weird as it sounded. 

While he was thinking of all this, he almost didn’t notice Wei Wuxian moving, until he groaned and fluttered his eyes. Immediately, Wangji faced the other way, clearing his throat in a not very subtle way. He mentally cursed himself for being so obvious, and silently hoped that Wei Wuxian didn’t notice any of it. 

The boy next to him opened his eyes slowly, and yawned, stretching his arms. Tucking a tendril of hair behind his ear, he turned around and faced Wangji, smiling lazily. His eyes were puffy from sleeping, but that somehow made him look even more beautiful. 

“Lan Zhan,” he said in a deeper, sleepy voice. It made Wangji’s insides flutter. “I’m sorry for sleeping on you.” 

Lan Wangji swallowed thickly, tilting his head once and clearing his throat. “It is fine.” 

His voice betrayed him, shaking slightly. He didn’t know if Wei Wuxian noticed, but with the way Wuxian smirked at him, he was sure that he did. Just then, the voice in the intercome came back, announcing the arrival. Wangji looked up, thankful for the distraction. 

As soon as the plane began descending, however, he felt Wei Wuxian shift nervously beside him. Out of the need to protect him, he turned slowly around and leaned down to whisper next to him in a soft voice, “It’s okay, don’t be scared.” Suddenly the blush on Wei Wuxian’s face got brighter as he faced him, locking eyes with him. 

It was already dark outside, and the dim warm lights inside and the moon was the only thing illuminating them from the small window of the plane. With Wuxian facing him, the moonlight made his gray eyes shine, and the way they were staring so intensely at him made him want to hold his face. 

“L-Lan Zhan..,” Wuxian reached out to grab at his coat, clutching it tightly. “I’m sorry, my stomach is not very good with plane movements...” 

He tugged him closer, and Lan Wangji felt himself freeze up, only staring at gray eyes with his golden ones. Suddenly remembering why he was being tugged, Wangji came to his senses and put his hand on top of the hand that was clutching him. 

In truth, Wei Wuxian wasn’t all that scared. He was scared when the plane took off hours ago, and he was afraid of flying, but he didn’t feel that bad right now. The truth was, he had woken up to Wangji staring at his face. He could feel him staring, but he pretended to be asleep for a little longer. He wanted to see how far he went, and it made him feel butterflies inside that he tried to maintain in order to keep up his act. So now, he just had to do one last thing before he parted with him. 

Before anything, the plane landed, and Wangji went back to his seat quickly. Not noticing the way Wuxian pouted, he cleared his throat and grabbed his phone, texting his brother Xichen. 

_Wangji: My plane landed, brother._

_Xichen: I’m waiting for you out here already! I brought some friends too, I hope you don’t mind :)_

_Wangji: Friends?_

What friends? 

_Xichen: Don’t worry, they’re all very nice, trust your gege. Nie Huaisang and Jiang Cheng._

Wangji internally frowned, put his phone away, and stood. Everyone seemed to be leaving, families were quickly heading out with an excited look on their faces. Wangji put his hand in his pocket, and held his book with the other one with a serious look on his face. By his side, Wuxian was stretching one last time in his seat, before jumping up and yawning loudly. In between his yawn, he said something that sounded like, “I need a drink.” 

He tried to pay no mind to him, and walked past him, going to grab his things and leave. Wangji grabbed his things, and continued to walk through the airport. He kept looking by his side, noticing that the man with the beautiful face, Wei Wuxian, was still following close behind him. 

Wangji didn’t know whether to ignore him or not, so he kept walking. Now with his lugagge in hand, he lead himself through a hallway to walk to the room where Xichen would be waiting for him. Before he was even two-steps in, he noticed Wuxian was still following very closely behind him, smiling widely. 

“Why are you following me?” Wangji turned to face him, his expression not changing. 

Wuxian gasped, frowning. “I’m not! We’re just heading the same way, ok?” He jutted out a hip, crossing his arms. Wangji accidentally looked down and noticed how his hips were now curving in a pleasing way. 

Before his ears could turn red, he turned away and walked faster, now looking around for Xichen. _Where was he? What friends did he bring?_

Before he could even spot him, Wei Wuxian was beside him again, yelling out for whoever came for him excitedly. “Jiang Cheng, Huaisang!” 

He waved his arms around, smiling widely at two men, one with a gray and yellow hoodie and one with a purple jacket. Wangji was about to look away, when he noticed one more guy standing next to those two, wearing a similar coat to his, but in color blue. 

It was his brother, Lan Xichen. 

What was he doing with those two men? Could it be that those were the...?

“Wangji,” his brother called. “Come here, I’m going to introduce you to my friends."

Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji both looked at each other in confusion, their eyes holding so many questions. Before either of them could say anything, the man in the purple jacket called out, “Wei Wuxian! What are you doing? Hurry and come!"

Lan Xichen smiled. “Ah, this is your brother that you were waiting for?” He turned to smile at them both and noticed how the both of them were standing very close together. “Wangji, you even made a friend? Who would have known it was my friend’s brother, right?"

Wangji just stared at Xichen, then at the man in the purple jacket, then at Wei Wuxian who was doing the same but with an amused and excited look on his face. 

“Jiang Cheng!” he said, grabbing Wangji’s coat from his arm and dragging him forward as he walked. “Can’t you see I was talking with Lan Zhan here?"

They arrived to unite with the other men, Wuxian talking excitedly with Jiang Cheng and the other man, Huaisang, and Wangji turning to face his brother. 

“Wangji, how was your flight?” Xichen asked, taking a bag from Wangji to help him carry things. “I didn’t know you were so good at making friends, he even calls you by that now..” 

Xichen gave him a knowing look, the kind of look that scared Wangji because his brother was smirking at him like he knew something he didn’t, and Wangji knew what it meant. He looked down and felt his ears getting red, but shook his head in denial. 

“It was..."

Suddenly, he felt another tug at the sleeve of his coat, and Wei Wuxian’s face was close to his again, close enough to count his eyelashes. “Lan Zhan,” he said, his tone flirty, “Guess you’re going to be stuck with me again.” 

With his ears definitely red now, Wangji sighed, wondering how long the car ride was going to be. If he was going to be stuck with Wei Wuxian, he silently hoped it was a long way home. 


End file.
